conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2012 Invasion of America
The 2012 Invasion of America was the opening to the major conflict between the United States of America and the Great Ixanian Empire. It opened the beginning of the larger Xivon-American War. The invasion was the start of the third foreign invasion of the United States, and the largest in American history. The conflict included all nine members of the League, the United States. The Dominion members classed it the "Liberation of America", viewing their invasion in much the same as the Americans viewed their invasion of Iraq. There were two fronts to the war in the beginning of the invasion: the Eastern Front on the American East Coast where the majority of the fighting is taking place, and the Western Front on the American Gold Coast. There had been countless deaths, including close to three million civilian deaths, most largely related to the empire's indiscriminate bombing and shelling of civilian centers across the United States, as well as the typically arranged mass killings ocastrated by the Ixanian military. The United Nations planned to send a multi-national military force to help protect the American people, though China and Russia at the urging of Ixania and Marza the empire's two largest members, have threatened to veto any attempts to push forward to help the United States survive the war. The causes of the war vary from the U.S. kidnapping of Ixanian citizens in Mexico and Cuba and threats from the United States to force regime change in Ixania if it threatened to flood the platinum market with its massive reserve of the metal, and weaken global currencies. Background The background of the invasion leading to the Xivon-American War, varies greatly from nation too nation. Ixania was responsible for launching the invasion, but the other members of the Great Ixanian Empire had their part in its beginning long before the start of the conflict. However, it is known that the start of the war had much to do with the empire's two largest members, and the political horrors the United States commited with little forethought as to the dangerous consequences of their actions. Ixania and the United States Some believe that it may have been in response to the U.S.' threats to bomb Ixania if it did not adhere to its demands that slavery be abolished, pedophilia and polygamy be outlawed, all military commanders charged with war crimes and crimes against humanity handed over to the International Criminal Court–this in itself would have accounted for 55% of its military command staff, and that Ixania open its economy to the world so as to weaken the nation's grip on the rare minerals market. These were all too risky and extremely unpopular demands in Ixania. 40% of all current marriages in Ixania were between spouses over 40 and under the age of 18. Viturally all families heads, do to the nation's traditions, had more than five wives, and the Ixanian economy was too dependent on control of the rare minerals to keep Europe and Asia on a tight leash. The Ixanians who have been extremely aggressive in their protection of their traditional values and beliefs, were keen to make some leeway in the demands, one such plan was too limit the number of spouses one could have, with the ultimiate goal being to restrict marriage between two partners. Gays were close to being given full rights though most of the populations was furious with the consideration of even doing so. However, the ultimate issue was the Ixanians' death worship, which the United States labelled a religion of hate. This insult to the Ixanians' beliefs was the final line the U.S. had crossed, and the Ixanian population began calling out for blood. The League was quick to intervene, and try to cool relatinos, but the Ixanians would not have it. Declaration of War When the United States failed to take into account the actual threat Ixania and Vasha posed to the nation, it left open to both nations the chance to use surprise as an element. They both mobilized openly, and threatened that refusal to apoligize for its insults would not end well for the U.S. However, the President stood firm in his support of Congress and the general public, as regime in two of the most dangerous nations in the world could have a profound impact on American prestige and influence. This was the chance needed to put a nation that the League felt was the cause of many of their woes, and they took to a vote. All nine of the League members supported a war with the United States. Kania did so on the grounds that its conservative views saw it attacked economically and politically when it refused to grant gay couples the same rights as straight couples in adoption. Wushan and Kuroshima were angered by the United States' attacks on their shipping vessels for bringing food and water to North Korea, and wanted revenge. Naqistan was keen to see that the United States' dozens of military bases ringed around them were removed so that Naqistan could operate without the fear of an American invasion for its radicalized beliefs and support of terrorist in Afghanistan. Xara was simply concerned with keeping America and the Pacific nations sepearate long enough for its own mysterious goals in the northern Pacific Ocean were fulfilled. With nothing left to discuss, the Tazen of Ixania elected to go to war and march on the United States. With its economy weakened by a combined change in gold prices by Ixania and Marza, the American military faced a number of funding cuts to its budget. Combat Operations The Ixania forces wereengaged in combat operations in the East Coast, Gold Coast, and Alaska. Ixania is leading all of the fighting on the East Coast, having taken New York City early in the invasion. The city has been serving as the command center of all Ixania military operations in the region, and the population detained and interred on Long Island, which has been converted into a massive concentration camp. In reply to the American insult of their beliefs, morals, and ideals, the Ixanians executed all liberals, athetics, gays, feminists, communists, Muslims, and pacisifists, some 500,000 people, simply to make a point. Naqistan was particularly appalled by the action, as was the majority of the world. Humanitarian operations to the city were blocked by the Ixanian navy, and the Red Cross personnel in the area killed to keep help for reaching the population. The non-Ixanian dominions themselves stated that the action was too much for its taste, and that Ixania went too far. This however is common military protocol in Ixanian tradition. On the Gold Coast, Marzan, Kuroshiman, and Wushani, forces had been engaged in urban warfare in most of California, and though Los Angeles and San Fransico quickly fell to their forces, the American troops inside have refused to stop fighting. Kuroshiman and Xaran forces in the Pacific Northwest of the United States met little resistance from the American populations there, and have since established a provisional govenment to oversee operations there. Because of the ease in taking the area, the population was granted the right to maintain a loyalist military force to aid the empire, though there were some who did not wish to get involved in the fighting. In Alaska, the Xaran had been facing crumbling resistance as the smaller American forces there were unable to mount sustainable resistance against them, as they were hoping that the rest of the American military would have been able to aid them in the fighting. However, given the long distance from the rest of the U.S., and the massive of troops deticated to the invasion, the Alaskan government considered withdrawing as a loyal state of United States for the self-preservation of the civilian population, and having secretly been seeking favorable terms with the Ixanians in exchange for peace. The Xaran government stated that while they must fight the Alaskan people, they had no desire to keep their land or waste bullets on them. This statement has been of much cause of tension between Ixania and Xara, though Xara had not been punished for refusing to kill the civilians on orders of the Tazen. Forces Category:Great Ixanian Empire Category:Viva's Storage